


Legacy of Seraphim

by Skelebabe1993



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, seraphim sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelebabe1993/pseuds/Skelebabe1993
Summary: He was bored.  On the surface for a year now.  Things had grown to be normal.  At least as normal as it could get when most of the time you were over eight feet tall and had huge wings that tended to knock into stuff.  Though he'd gotten used to changing back and forth, he felt he should try to get out more.  After all, Papyrus was in college now.  The resets were done.  What could happen?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne, Papyrus/Mettaton, Sans/Reader, Toriel/Asgore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Legacy of Seraphim

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been able to find any actual fanfiction for this guy. So I hope you guys will enjoy my Seraphim Sans. I don't own him nor Undertale. I just enjoyed playing copy of the game.

San’s POV

A soft heat spread across my face. Waking me slowly from a familiar dream. The memory of the taste of a hotdog and laughter fresh in my mind. I felt my sockets open up as the room around me immediately came into focus. I felt content, well rested even though I no longer needed sleep. Old habits die hard and sleep was a good way to escape the world.

A soft snore next to me showed Frisk sleeping on a large pillow. Her skull empty of it’s usual red light as she snoozed. Though she’d probably wake up shortly when I changed. Speaking of changing. I focused my magic. Pulling in the power that filled the extra limbs on my body and condensing it as I changed my shape to appear as I had before the incident happened. 

I stretched leisurely. Able to do so now that I wasn’t cramped in the room anymore. I pushed my feet into my slippers and grabbed my hoodie before heading downstairs to make some breakfast. Grabbing my phone and checking over messages and emails. There were some notifications I checked, emails and text I replied to. Grinning softly at seeing a picture of Papyrus standing with a group of humans all posing with their cooking tools in a fancy looking kitchen. A rush of pride filled my chest at his success at college.

I accepted an invite to Toriel’s house next week for dinner with her and Asgore. Ever since I managed to get her to listen to what had happened, we seemed to be back on speaking terms. Though she still didn’t pun with me anymore like in the previous timelines. I missed it.

I shook my head as I tried to clear out the darker thoughts. I then went to the kitchen and made a quick batch of scrambled eggs and toast. Eating as I tried to think of what to do today. I didn’t have to work, nor did I have anyone to visit at the moment. Maybe I’d go walking today. After being on the surface for a whole year I still hadn’t explored much beyond the house and the bit of forest around it.

After putting the dishes in the sink to soak for a while I made sure to lock the front door as I headed outside. The sun was shining between the thick puffy clouds that covered the sky. I still hadn’t gotten used to the weather changing or the sight of the sky in general. This was the longest I’d ever been on the surface and even now it was fascinating.

I walked down the cobblestone path and out to the sidewalk. I saw a few monsters and humans walking, but most were driving their vehicles. After about a fifteen minute walk I was in the downtown area. Coming up to a shopping district with a bunch of small shops and a library. Grillby’s was down the road from here and would be opening around noon. I paused as I noticed some human kids watching me curiously. Their parents trying to get them to follow them.

I chuckled to myself softly as I went and sat down on a nearby bench. Listening to the water fountain splash about. A couple monster kids were coming out of a nearby ice cream shop. I snoozed a bit as I relaxed. Also keeping an eye out for potential trouble and or entertainment. After a while though, the sky started to darken and rain suddenly poured. I teleported to a nearby building where I could get out of the wet. Landing under the cover of the library.

I headed inside and looked around the empty lobby area. Displays and book sales were lined against one of the walls as well as posters for various human and monster events. I soon headed into the main area deeper inside. There was an elderly human woman at the desk. She smiled pleasantly as she saw me. 

“Hello. Can I help you with anything?” She asked as I walked up to the desk. Her voice was soft and her soul was practically radiating with kindness. 

“No thanks. I’m good. Just came in to get out of the rain”. I explained. She chuckled softly.

“I don’t blame you. Looks dreadful out there. Just let me know if I can help with anything.” She said as she nodded in agreement. I headed downstairs and started exploring the stacks of books. The smell of ink, paper, glue, and dust filling my senses. It was honestly a comforting scent. 

I paused as I smelled the scent of blood though. Was someone hurt? I followed the scent over to a woman who was shelving books in the back stacks. 

“Hello”? I said softly. She jumped as she turned to face me, tensing up as she held onto the book tightly. Almost having dropped it in her surprise.

“Oh goodness don’t scare me like that please?” She spoke softly and with a sense of forced politeness. A hand pressed against her chest.

“Are you okay”? I asked as I tried to pinpoint where her injury was. I noticed a bandaid along her wrist. A long mark peeking out from under the adhesive. As well as several dozen other old scars that covered her arms and hands. Was she a cutter? Chara had mentioned such a thing before. 

“Yes sir. Do you need help with anything”? She asked as she set the book down.

“No. I’m good. I was worried ‘cause I smelled blood.” I explained, making her blink in surprise. She lifted up her arm and checked the near soaked through bandage.

“Sorry. One of my cats got me this morning. She was feeling overly playful and decided to grab my hand as it hung over the side of my bed”. She explained with a shy expression. I relaxed a bit. Not a cutter, just a girl with a scratch happy cat.

“Ah. Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. Thank you for letting me know. I should go get a fresh bandage. I probably opened it back up by accident. I tend to knock into stuff sometimes.” She smiled softly and I felt heat along my cheek bones. She finished placing the books back into their proper places with practiced ease. She then gave a small bow to me before heading off up the stairs and to the back. I felt a strange pulse in my soul as she left. 

Which was unusual in itself since I didn’t think those would happen anymore. I grabbed a book on astrophysics before sitting down in one of the squishy armchairs that littered the place. Part of me was reading, the other part was watching her. For some reason she seemed to grab my attention even though she was just like any of the other humans around. This both puzzled and aggravated me at the same time.

Why was she fascinating? She didn’t seem any different than any of the other humans milling about. Sure she was a bit larger and softer looking than most. She was about the same height as I was. Short for a human. I hadn’t looked at her soul yet. Since it was considered rude to do so outside of a fight or an intimate relation. Maybe my senses were trying to warn me. Maybe under that smile she was...another PLAYER…

I felt a shudder go through me and the urge to change back to full size rose up. I managed to squash it back down as she got close again. She was putting away some newspapers and magazines. 

_ ‘I should check. What if she’s dangerous? What if she’s one of those racist who’ve been trying to dust monsters for the last three months’? _ I thought to myself as I watched her. She turned towards me as she went to go back upstairs. A pleasant smile on her lips. I took that moment to glance at her soul. A blush coming onto my face as I saw her color. A bright cyan blue flecked with emerald green and amethyst purple. Then a cold sensation went through me as I saw the deep crack that went through the center of it, darkness seeping out like thin vines.

The information and her stats were also laid bare. She was LV 1. 0 EXP. ATK 5. DEF 10. I did a quick non trackable Check. “Patience and kindness are the way to go through life. Even when others give you harm.” Even her checked sentence was sugary sweet. She’d been hurt, badly. Betrayed by family? A mate? Wait no, human’s used the terms boyfriend, girlfriend, partner, wife, and husband. Maybe one of those? All this transpired in an instant as she continued walking towards me. 

“Do you need help with anything sir?” She said softly. Pausing as she noticed my focus on her. Her voice still professional sounding as she waited for my reply. 

“Nah I’m good. First time being in this place. Reminds me of the library back in Snowdin. Though down there they mislabeled the sign to call it Librarby. It always made people laugh when they walked by.” She smiled as she tried to imagine it.

“I bet it was quite humorous.” She said with a hint of mirth in her voice. A faint blush forming on her cheeks. I smiled wider. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry. I’m quite the punny guy myself. Good to see someone with a funnybone around here.” I chuckled as she giggled softly. Her eyes darted to the clock before she groaned. 

“Sorry. I’ve gotta go and get stuff ready for closing. Maybe we can chat more later. '' She said warmly. Her tone losing that professional air to it a little.

“Sure thing. Don’t get too bonely without me”. I said as I got up and headed out. A satisfied smirk finding its way onto my face at hearing her groaning chuckle. I returned the book to its original place and headed out as the library closed for the day. I hung around outside as the evening heat set in. Soon the woman came out with a messenger back on her shoulder and a tired look on her face. The moment she saw me though she put back on the mask of professionalism. That irked me a bit but then again, she probably had to behave that way. The people around here were really into forced kindness rather than genuine kindness.

“Heya. You can relax. You’re off the clock and I’m not a customer anymore.” She seemed to sag a bit at my words as she sighed. Her posture relaxing as she looked at me.

“Thanks. I’m beat from having to be all upidy all day. It’s exhausting. I need a nap.” She whined softly as she rolled her shoulders and stretched. Her spine popping. 

“How about some grub first? Grillby’s is down the road.” 

“Ah hell yes. I need a good burger.” She said with a grin. She liked Grillby’s too. I was liking this girl more and more. She paused mid step. “By the way, I’m Dominique. Sorry I didn’t mention it before.” I chuckled.

“Same here. Name’s Sans. '' She grinned as she held out her hand for a shake. Oh this was too easy. I shook her hand and the whoopie cushion I hid in it sounded off between us. Sounding like the wettest, loudest fart anyone could produce. She froze for a second before letting out a loud laugh as she grinned.

“How the heck?” She managed to get out between her giggles.

“The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It’s always funny. '' She continued laughing until a small snort came out of her which made her cover her face in embarrassment. Her face turning bright red.

“S-sorry”.

“Are you kidding. I’m glad for the standing ovation”. I said as I chuckled. We continued chatting about easy topics as we walked. She was odd for sure. Both relaxed and tense at the same time. From the way her soul looked earlier, I was sure she had trouble trusting others. I knew what the feeling was like myself. I felt myself wanting to help strangely enough. I also wanted to find out what was trying to draw me towards her.

“Here we are”. She smiled warmly.

“Foooood~”. She moaned out with a happy smile on her face. She pushed through the door before I could reach it. Even holding it open for me.

“Well? You comin’ or what dude”? She asked as she waited for me. I chuckled as I headed in after her and we both went up to the bar. Grillby walked up. Crackling softly as he usually did. She ordered a burger and fries as well as a soda. I ordered some fries and a bottle of ketchup. He did a small sigh at my old habit before walking to the back. After he came back with the food she started munching on her fries. I offered her some of the ketchup.

“No thank you. I’m sadly allergic to tomatoes.'' She said mournfully. I put my hand on my sternum in shock.

“You poor thing. You need to try monster ketchup then. It won’t hurt ya. Since it’s magic based, well like the rest of the grub here too. I promise it won’t hurt ya. No fibula.” I said as I offered it to her still. She hesitantly took the bottle and put some of the stuff on the edge of her plate before trying it with a fry. A smile on her lips.

“I’m trusting you on this. I’d rather not be curled up in the fetal position later and crying from the internal bleeding”. She said nonchalantly. I felt myself tense up. Wasn’t internal bleeding fatal to humans?

“Wut”?

“Tomatoes make my insides bleed. Takes hours for it to happen, but the stuff causes severe lower stomach pain and bleeding for a few days. At least the human stuff does. That means no spaghetti, pizza, ketchup, or just about any mexican or italian food. Which sucks. '' She said offhandedly as she took a bite out of her burger.

“Damn. That’s unfair.”

“You’re telling me. And I only got the stupid allergy after I hit puberty. I had no problems with it as a kid. Now though...ugh…”. She groaned. I nodded.

“Thankfully monsters don’t have allergies”.

“Lucky.” 

“Yep.”

“Say. How do you eat? I know it’s probably really insensitive, but where does it go?” She said bluntly as she looked at me. I chuckled.

“Magic~”

“Bullshit.”

“Seriously. Magic food along with the magic that makes up my body makes whatever magic food I eat automatically absorb into my form. Think like adding a cup of water to a bowl of water. You just top it off.” I explained as I sipped the ketchup from the bottle.

“Hmm. Interesting. So the magic food is pure magic, rather than made of matter”?

“You got it. That’s why the stuff doesn’t go bad either”. 

“Can you eat regular food?” I chuckled.

“I don’t have the stomach for it. It goes right through me”.

“Talk about a speedy digestion”. She laughed. We continued chatting about the differences between monsters and humans. Not once did she show any inkling of distaste or irritation. She was genuinely interested and had her own intelligence to back up her curiosity. We eventually got to talking about astrology and biology. She was a nerd for space and how nature worked in general. Eating up anything I gave her about magical anatomy. Alphys would certainly like her.

After a while she paused before checking her buzzing phone.

“Dammit. I gotta go. It’s getting late. We should hang out again sometime. '' She smiled warmly at me. I felt my face heat up a bit as I shuffled my hands in my pockets.

“Sure. You good on getting home? Or do you need a ride”? 

“I’m good. Gotta get my car from the library first anyway. What about you?”

“Don’t worry about me. I know a shortcut.” I said with a chuckle to myself. She went to go pay for our food and I shook my head. “Grillby. Put it on my tab. '' I said to the fire elemental. I clenched my teeth as I noticed my body trying to change back to full size. I’d been putting it off much longer than I’d ever done before and felt the excess magic building up dangerously.

“I could have gotten tha-”. I cut her off in my haste.

“Sorry. Gotta go. Take care kiddo.” I said before teleporting to my room. Just as I landed, I felt my body shift back into my Seraphim form. My wings knocking clumsily against the walls and my bed.

“Oww… Well...that probably could have gone better…” I said to myself as my tail flopped on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Hope it's a good start.


End file.
